Quero seu corpo, não seu coração
by liv.darkladie
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke: Companheiros de noite, estranhos de dia.A regra nº01 eh: sexo, não amor!Vale a pena conferir mesmo pra kem naum gosta do casal!deixe uma review para a novata!
1. Aoi Tsuki

**Naruto, infelizmente não pertence nem a mim nem a ela...u.u **

**fic traduzida de Kiza Kitsune  
**

_**Cap 1. Aoi Tsuki **_

Seu corpo brilhava com a luz da lua, seus cabelos rosados estavam molhados, grudando em sua pele, acariciando-la. De sua boca só se ouviam gemidos, palavras incoerentes que só são ditas quando a consciência está perdida, por causa de uma mente inutilizada pelo prazer. Seu corpo se movia ao uni sono com outro corpo que estava de baixo do seu. Esta segunda forma era um corpo masculino; la cada movimento se delineavam seu músculos, de uma forma selvagem. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seus lábios semi abertos, aproveitando cada movimento, cada sensação de prazer.

Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke tinha começado la se ver dessa forma fazia alguns meses. Tudo começou uma noite em que Ino celebrou seu aniversário de 20 anos, e, aproveitando que seus pais não estavam, fez uma festa selvagem. Todos os shinobis da aldeia foram convidados. Obviamente, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke haviam ido; tiveram que fazer um show para convencer o Uchiha a ir...bem, está já é outra história. Boa música, juventude e u ambiente agradável, tudo ótimo para relaxar; e mesmo quem a principio evitava qualquer contato com o álcool, dizendo que era diversão para os idiotas, Uchiha Sasuke acabou tão bêbado que tudo ao redor estava girando. Sakura também se deixou levar por uns tragos e parecia que tinha tomado sonífero pois tinha um sorriso bobo e o olhar perdido. Naruto e Kiba competiam pra ver quem tomava mais vodka sem cair. Um grito que lhes chegou ao ouvido, indicou que Naruto havia ganhado.

Logo, havia começado a música. Mas não uma música qualquer; era uma que incitava a dançar grudado de forma bem...digamos exitante. Sakura gostava desse tipo de música, assim se levantou, cambaleante e se dirigiu para o centro da pista, onde Ino dançava só, rodeada de gente. Logo ambas se puseram a dançar, de um jeito bem louco, já que faziam estranhas piruetas tentando manter-se em equilíbrio. Mas só isto bastou para chamar a atenção de Uchiha Sasuke, quem estava no balcão, rindo(A/N sim rindo, ele estava bêbado demais para manter-se frio e distante, como sempre) de Naruto, que dançava muito sugestivamente com um animado Neji(A/N outro que estava de porre :P). Ele chegou por tras e agarrou a cintura de Sakura, fazendo com que ela o olhasse por cima do ombro, quando viu quem era, virou seu corpo colando no dele. Sasuke emitiu um gemido, que fez com que ela se exitasse mais. Começou a se mover de forma que ficasse bem claro a Sasuke o que ela bem queria. Assim que logo subiram(cambaleando) até o banheiro, e essas paredes foram as únicas testemunhas dos atos depravados feitos por aquele par de jovens; bem não tão depravados já que ambos eram virgens, assim que mais inexperentes do que depravados; mas essa noite selou um pacto entre seus corpos e na manhã seguinte quando amanheceram juntos recordaram o que havia passado na noite anterior, e entre rubores e sorrisos vergonhosos, se puseram de aordo e decidiram que continuariam se vendo para fazer sexo, obviamente, que em segredo. Assim que então começaram a se ver reguarmente. Só existia uma regra: **era sexo, não amor.**

Hoje era uma dessas noites. Ela iria a sua casa, já que não vivia ninguém com ele e se divertiriam bastante. E alem do mais, a lua estava cheia e ela gosta mais ainda de fazer sexo com essa fase. Depois de uma breve conversa, haviam começado a jogar. E agora estavam ocupados de mais para por atenção ao mundo. Sakura estava em cima de Sasuke, com ele completamente dentro dela. Seus joelhos descansavam nas cobertas e os dedos dos pés se apertavam, agarrando-a. Sasuke se sentia estranho abaixo, na posição submissa, segundo ele, mas pelo prazer que Sakura lhe estava proporcionado, lhe fazia esquecer todos esse pensamentos.

- Ah...Sa-Sakura...- disse Saskue, em um gemido quase inauditivel. Apoiando suas mão nos joelhos dele(A/N eleestava com as pernas flexionadas), Sakura pegou ikmpulso para chegar mais acima, fazendo com que o movimento fosse mais prolongado, enviando ondas de prazer a ele

- Ah! Sakura! Eu vou...ah- gritava Sasuke, agarrando as pernas de Sakura.

- Não! Es-espera um pouco mais! - le dizia Sakura com os olhos fechados e mordendo os lábios. Suas respirações estavam muito alteradas, seus corpos estavam se preparando para o orgasmo. Subitamente Sasuke se levantou e agarrou as cadeiras de Sakura jogando-a na cama, mas somente suas costas relaram no colchão pois suas cadeiras ainda estavam nas mão de Sasuke, que ajoelhado começava a empurrar com mais força e mais rapidamente.

- Ah! Sasuke! Hmmmmm...moto, moto kudasai!(não sei de onde ela(no caso a autora original) tirou issu) - Sakura gritava, suas mãos apertavam as cobertas.

- Sa-Sakura...eu vou! - gritou Sasuke, sentindo seu liquido sair e logo, com um último empurrão chegou ao fim, sentindo todo o prazer. Com um "Nnnnnnn!"(A/N não entendi essa onomatopéia) Sakura o seguiu, chegando ao seu orgasmo ao sentir a essência de Sasuke entrar em seu corpo. Sasuke caiu em cima de Sakura e assim ficaram um bom tempo. Sasuke se levantou observando a mulher em baixo de si. Sakura tinha os olhos cerrados, com certeza degustando o momento passado; sua bochechas estavam rosadas e sua respiração era rítmica e profunda, seus lábios deixavam ver uma pequena, quase imperceptível, sorriso. Quando abriu os olhos se encontrou com dois orbes cor de ônix que a olhavam fixamente. Ruborizando-se perguntou:

- O que foi, Sasuke-kun?

Podia sentir sua respiração, já que ele estava muito perto. Isto, e o silêncio, la fizeram ficar ainda mais nervosa.

Sasu - mas naum conseguiu terminar a frase porque o jovem Uchiha a havia caldo com um beijo, primeiro lambendo seu lábios e logo, quando ela aceitou seu convite, permitindo a entrada de sua língua, o beijo se transformou em uma dança de suas línguas. Quando se separam, respirando com dificuldade, Sasuke se levantou e se dirigiu a uma ducha.

Sakura se sentou levantando sua cabeça "hmmm, sempre faz isso..." olhou o chão, onde suas roupas havias sido jogadas "Essa foi uma noite incrível", pensou sentando-se e ruborizando-se ao recordar. Escutou o son do chuveiro, olhou a porta do banheiro "Isto é só sexo, não eh mesmo?" olhou suas mãos "suponho que não devo sentir mais que paixão, certo?" levou o punho fechado até o peito "Então, por que sinto uma dor no meu coração..."

Quando Sasuke saiu da ducha, depois de 3 minutos(sim, se ducha rápido, é um ninja, não? XP), viu a Sakura sentada em sua cama, com a mão no peito e o olhar perdido. A luz da lua brilhava em seu corpo. Parecia com uma maravilhosa estátua de gelo, imortal.

Sakura? - lhe perguntou ; isto pareceu tirar Sakura de seus pensamentos,porque deu um pequeno sorriso e o olhou.

Ah! Sasuke-kun, não esperava que saísse tão rápido - se levantou da cama e pois seus pés no chão. O frio fez contato com seu calcanhares. Ficou olhando a Sasuke uns instantes; parecia tão...tão exitante, com seu short negro do pijama e seu masculino peito completamente nu, só uma toalha ao redor do pescoço e seu cabelo molhado. Era uma vista incrível - Bem, agora eu vou – disse, ruborizando-se, recolhendo suas roupas e se dirigindo ao banheiro

Sasuke a olhou até que entrou no banheiro. "Isto é sexo somente" pensou, deitando na cama "Sim...foi um pacto" se sento e apoiou seu cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando o chão "mas...seus olhos...isto não é só paixão pra ela..." olhou a porta do banheiro, do qual se escutava o barulho do chuveiro, "mas...e para mim?" se perguntou o Uchiha, passando uma mão pelo cabelo. Logo, Sakura saiu do banheiro vestida com sua típica roupa e pegou suas coisas.

Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke-kun – lhe disse docemente Sakura, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sasuke a olhou, e assentiu.

Oyasumi – lhe disse. Logo, Sakura saltou pela janela e se perdeu na noite. Sasuke olhou o relógio de seu criado-mudo. Eram 1:30 am. Tinha ficado bastante tempo juntos; Sakura sempre ia embora 12 am, ou menos. Por fim, de manhã tinha treinamento, assim que tinha que acordar cedo, se deitou na cama. Tinha acabado de por a cabeça no travesseiro, quando caiu em u profundo sono, seu corpo completamente esgotado.

Sakura ia saltando de teto em teto, silenciosa como uma gata e quando chegou na sua casa, entrou pela janela que havia deixado meio aberta e se apressou a fecha-la e a trocar-se de roupa. Logo, foi a sua estante e pegou uma pílula. A olhou com pena "E pensa que só vc me impede de ter um filho de Sasuke-kun" pensou. _Vamos Sakura! Levanta esse astral! Pelo menos passou muito bem a noite, não é?_ A animou sua Inner _Alem do mais, vc e Sasuke-kun estão fazendo isto porque seus corpos querem, não por estarem apaixonados._ "Eh" respondeu Sakura "Vc sabe muito bem o que eu sinto, assim não diga coisas sem sentido". Sua Inner ficou calada. Suspirou, tomou a pílula e em seguida o copo com água que tinha deixado antes de sair. Logo que deitou, dormiu imediatamente.

* * *

A manhã estava maravilhosa e brilhante. O cheiro de humidade era muito forte, já que mais cedo havia caído uma leve chuvazinha que logo se acabou. Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto estavam em suas roupas ANBU em frente a porta do escritório de Tsunade. Sakura e Sasuke se enrubreceram(A/N nossa existe issu!?) um pouco ao cumprimentar-se(um alegre Ohayo de Sakura e um Ohayo sem emoções de Sasuke) e Naruto, como era de esperar, não entendeu nada. Como era óbvio, está era uma missão muito perigosa, assim que precisava dos melhores. E o grupo nº 7, certamente o era(A/N hum, ela gosta delis fazer o que?). Quando Kakashi chegou (Naruto e Sakura quase morreram de susto, já que só chegou 2 minutos atrasado e já pensavam que era o fim do mundo) bateram na porta e ao ouvir um "Entrem!" o zorro, o cão, o tigre e a gata entraram. 

- Muito bem time numero 7- começou a dizer Tsunade, olhando de trás da sua mesa, onde tinha uma torre enorme de papeis que quase caia, e claro, uma garrafa de sake escondida atrás do monte. "tsunade-obaachan é muito folagada" Naruto pensou "com certeza são puros trabalhos atrasados..." com uma gota na cabeça. ( u.u' )

- A sua missão, é de proteção e escolta – começou – um homem rico veio a vila pra pedir nossos serviços, já que está fazendo umas viajens a trabalho pelo país; este homem é muito procurado por alguns ninjas, já que é um dos cabeças de uma organização que contrata assassinos, mercenários, para acabar com clãs ninjas que consideram inúteis. Assim é muito conhecido em todas as cidades. Seu nome é Torumaru Kendo – disse apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, com as mãos segurando o queixo.

- Yare, yare – disse Kakashi arqueando as sobrancelhas – assim Torumaru-sama. Tsunade-sama, pra quem eh exatamente essa missão? - perguntou, enquanto pensava "Esse homem podia ter a qualquer um trabalhando pra ele, e com certeza esta cheio de guada-costas, então por que está pedindo mais preteção?"

Tsunade sorrio levemente ante os pensamentos de Kakashi, mas logo voltou a um semblante sério, ante de dizer:

- Para Sakura...

* * *

Que tipo de trabalho Tsunade tem para Sakura? 

Como ela irá reagir, como **ele** irá reagir?

Continuo????

Vale a pena????

Deixe uma review...


	2. Shizuka wa kaze

**Geeenntee, preciso de reviews, para q a autora original fik contente e continue postando, e tbm pra me animar a traduzir, tou taum cansada...**

**URGENTE: se vc estiver sendo essa fic deixe uma review, pelos motivos esplicados acima!!!!!!**_**  
**_

_**Fic traduzida de Kiza Kitsune**_

_**Naruto não me pertence...**_

_**Cap 2: Shizuka wa Kaze**_

Sakura estava nervosa. O dia havia sido muito agitado, e ao que parece a noite também seria. E tudo graças a Tsunade.

- O vou fazer! - se perguntava, sentada em sua cama, com o rosto oculto atrás das suas mãos. Seu cabelo , jogado a frente , brilhava com a luz do sol ficando com um tom bronze. Eram 6 da tarde e o sol lentamente se despedia de todos. _Maldito problema que nos metemos _protetava sua inner. "Eu sei, mas não há outra alternativa" disse andando e se deitando na cama com os braços abertos "sou uma kunoichi e não há missão impossível para mim..." repetia , duvidosa tratando mais de convencer a si mesma que a sua inner._ Já que você diz, mas não me parece que seu play boy vai gostar gostar muito dessa ideia... _e sumiu no silêncio. Sakura engoliu a seco. "Não fale bobagens, ambas sabemos que Sasuke-kun não teria porque sentir-se mal..., o silêcio de sua companheira de mente lhe fez refletir. Lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia.

Tsunade estava muito séria ao dizer o nome de Sakura. E o ambiente ficou em um silêncio mortal.

- Tsunade-shishou? - lhe perguntou Sakura, indecisa. Tsunade a olhou fixamente – terei que defender e escoltar só, completamente só, a este senhor, Torumaru-sama? - seus companheiros estavam escutando atentamente.

- Isso mesmo Sakura – em seus olhos se via um sentimento estranho, ao qual Sakura não pode colocar nome – Kendo-san deixou bem claro que queria a escolta de uma kunoichi – continuava olhando intensamente, como querendo que se desse conta de algo. Sakura estava muito confusa – Revisamos os arquivos - Continuou Tsunade – e parece que vc é a única disponível para o trabalho.

E então, entendeu.

Foi como se uma sombra enorme e negra, cheia de culpa e pecado a cercasse. Para isso o homem queria uma mulher. Por isso ela era a única.

Esse trabalho, implicava sexo.

A boca de Sakura estava seca, completamente imóvel, sentindo o terror de que se aproximava. Claro, ela era a unica kunoichi que não tinha namorado(ou era isso que achavam) e tendo 20 anos, se suponha que a virgindade se foi junto com a imaturidade. Assim que, tomando em conta essa características, ela era a indicada.

O silêncio de sakura fez com que seu companheiros, menos Kakashi, pensassem e se perguntarem o que a mantinha tão indecisa. Logo, ambos entenderam.

- Tsunade-obaachan!- gritou Naruto alterado – que demonios queres que faça Sakura-chan! Esta é só uma "missão" como as que estamos acostumados, certo?

Sasuke tinha sumido no silêncio, sua expreção estava oculta arás da mascara de tigre(A/N cuando digo: uniforme ANBU, me refiro tbm as mascaras). Sakura olhou sasuke com canto dos olhos, vendo que não se alterava ou dava alguma pista de que não havia gostado das palavras de Tsunade. "Mas o que estou esperando" perguntou-se "Sasuke-kun nunca vai se irritar por isso...depois de tudo...nao tem nem porque..." se disse, mas não pode evitar uma pontada de desilusão. E logo depois, raiva. Deixou de olhar Sasuke, e, colocando em sentido, ambos os braços retos e juntos ao corpo, disse com uma voz forte e decidida: - Hai! Tsunade-shishou completarei a missão satisfatoriamente(A/N nossa)

Naruto ficou de boca aberta(deu pra notar), como se Sasuke tivesse reconhecido que ele era o maior, melhor, e mais bonito shinobi de Konoha(e na sua opinião ele era, mas Sasuke nunca reconheceria...u.u"- doce ilusão)

- Sa-sakura-chan! Sabe o que vai ter que fazer! - se ruborizou um pouco, mas seguiu a olhando como se ela tivesse perdido a razão.

- Naruto no baka! Claro que sei qual será minha missão – lhe disse, colocando as mão em suas cadeiras, modesta- sou uma kunoichi e minhas missões são diferentes das dos homens, além do mas... - vacilou – o amor é parte das armas que nos ensinam – baixou a cabeça momentaneamente, mas a levantou quase de imediato – sendo assim, essa missão é para mim!- terminou decidida, e Naruto não se atreveu a contradizer-la; seu tom dexou bem claro que encerrava o assunto.

Tsunade a olhou, duvidosa, mas ao ve-la tão decidida, assentiu – Muito bem, Sakura, prepare-se. Amanhã de manhã, sua missão começará – Sakura deu um forte "hai!", e Tsunade olhou a Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke – mesmo esta missão sendo para Sakura, não posso deixar de me preocupar com tantos assassinos atrás de Torumaru. Não podemos nos arriscar a perder alguém – Kakashi sorriu "Ou em outras palavras, se preocupa com sua aluna" - assim que vocês iram como sombras, desejo-lhes sorte! - disse a todos. Em uni sono responderam "Hai!" e desapareceram.

- Mas que missão – se dizia Sakura, com um tom irônico, enquanto ficava de lado na cama, com os olhos tristes. "Mas..." se dizia, enquanto mordia o polegar "O que mais me intriga...Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura ia caminhando pelas ruas de Konohagakure até sua casa, absorta em pensamentos tais como: "que faço, como farei está missão, por que a mim...por que Sasuke-kun não fez nada...Ah, Sasuke-kun!" e como se seus pensamentos o houvessem chamado, ali estava ele, apoiado em uma parede, com os braços cruzados em seu peito; a máscara continuava em seu lugar. Ela parou no mesmo instante. Seu semblante era muito sério.

Sa-Sasuke-kun? - lhe perguntou confusa. Ela levava a máscara em sua mão direita. Sasuke a olhou por detrás de sua mascara.

- Sakura – seu tom era estranho, como se não fosse sua voz – venha a minha casa hoje as 9 p.m.

E logo desapareceu. Sakura ficou parada no mesmo lugar, imóvel. O vento acariciava seus cabelos e faziam ser mecher com a água em um lago(A/N comparação fraquinha). Logo, como recordando que as horas passam, se despertou.

- Sasuke-kun... - foram as palavras sussurrandas por seu lábios, com um tom de incredulidade. Mas, confundida, continuou seu caminho.

"Que confusão!" Sakura colocava a mão na cabeça "por que Sasuke-kun quer que eu va a sua casa...OH! Que mais que burra" uma amargo sorriso brotou de seus lábios "Não é obvio?" uma solitária lágrima descei pela sua bochecha, como uma folha que cai, seca(A/N essa foi boa)._ Sakura, não te tortures dessa forma_ lhe disse sua inner, com um tom de súplica. Desta vez foi Sakura quem ficou em silêncio

* * *

- Sakura… 

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro, como um tigre preso em uma jaula. Sua máscara já não cobria sua sua pele morena. Seu rosto estava tenso. "Mas em que estava pensando Sakura!" se sentia confuso. Não sabia o que lhe passava. Desde o momento em que haviam dado aquela maldita missão a Sakura, não conseguia deter aquele sentimento que lhe queimava o coração e lhe fazia sentir como se tivesse veneno ao invés de sangue. Não tinha ideia do que era, mas sentiu algo parecido quando viu um homem chegar demasiado perto de sua mãe, a muito tempo atrás. E agora, havia chamado Sakura até sua casa. Simplesmente genial. "Grande plano sauke" dizia a si mesmo, irônico, enquanto deitava na sua cama com os braços atrás da cabeça "e agora, o que vou lhe dizer...ah...creio que vou ter que continuar jogando...a este...jogo" se disse, enquanto fechava seu olhos. Eram 8 p.m.

O q sera q vae acontecer entre os dois?

Sakura vae mesmo trabalhar para aquele homem?

Será q Sasuke vae perceber a verdadeira relação entre eles?

**Please REVIEW**


	3. Masuku

**Bom gente aki esta maix um capitulo dessa maravilhosa história traduzida da minha querida amiga _Kiza Kitsune_, esse realmente foi meio complicado de entender e contém lemon, procurei deixar o mais claro possível, maix em caso de dúvida deixe uma review...**

_**Quanto maix review, maix cedo vou postar o próximo...**_

**Naruto naum me pertence, maix o SABAKU NO GAARA e o NARA SHIKAMARU sim, sim, sim...**

_**Cap 3. Masuku**_

Eram 8:30 da noite e a lua se assomava com sua luz de prata, banhando lentamente toda a Konohagakure. A sombra prateada observava atenta com olhos de esmeralda a janela, porta do seu inferno. Sakura, com seu uniforme ANBU, segurava a mascara do gato na mão direita. "Aqui estou"se disse apertando a mascara com força "Que farei...hoje quando Sasuke-kun me pediu que viesse, não parecia o mesmo...estava mais frio do que de costume" sorrio tristemente "e isso é muito estranho". Sua Inner estava alterada: _Sakura, nunca foi tão teimosa..fazem 7 anos q deixou q Sasuke-kun buscasse seu próprio destino, e agora esta empenhada em ligar o seu destino ao dele, sacrificando assim sua própria felicidade._ "Não é certo!" gritou mentalmente, incomodada apertou com mais força sua mascara, mordeu o lábio inferior até q uma solitária lagrima escapou de seus olhos "Você não sabe nada! Não tem meu coração e não sente o mesmo q eu!" tinha o coração apertado igual seus olhos, já q não queria chorar, não queria q Sasuke se desse conta. Sua Inner no disse mais nada. Já recomposta olhou seu relógio eram 8:58 p.m. e, sendo assim, saltou.

* * *

A janela não estava fechada, Sakura a abriu lentamente e entrou. Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça e com sua roupa ANBU. Ao parecer, Sasuke após sua pequena conversa, havia voltado a sua casa exausto, já q ele sempre a esperava acordado e, além do mais, não se havia preocupado em trocar-se de roupa. Se aproximou silenciosa, os pés como uma brisa e os passos como sussurros(eita comparação criativa XP). Quando estava de frente a ele, o observou, estava tão bonito. Seu semblante era sério e isso lhe dava um toque de maturidade. Levantou sua mão esquerda e a dirigiu até o rosto de Sasuke, para toca-lo. Estava hipnotizada. A uns poucos centímetros de acaricia-lo, uma mão lhe agarrou o pulso e a jogou na cama, sua mente não havia processado a informação quando sentiu um objeto frio em sua garganta. Uma kunai. 

- Sakura? - lhe perguntou o atacante, confuso.

- Sasuke-kun? - respondeu ela, surpreendida.

Com efeito, Sasuke estava sentado em cima de suas pernas, segurando uma kunai em sua garganta e com a outra mão ainda segurava o seu pulso.

- Sakura, devia me avisar quando chegar – lhe repreendeu, sentando ao lado e afastando a kunai da sua garganta. Seu tom era mais duro q o normal.

- H-Hai – disse timidamente Sakura, ruborizando-se pela vergonha. Sasuke parecia calmo, mas se sentia muito alterado. Sakura o havia tirado de seus pensamentos, nunca esteve realmente dormindo. "Não pensei q o tempo tivesse passado tão rápido" pensou "Agora o q farei, nem pensei no q se supõe q queria lhe falar..." havia fechado seus olhos e levantado da cama dirigindo-se instintivamente ao interruptor de luz q estava na parede(ooooohhhhhh). Sakura o havia seguido com os olhos e todo seu trajeto. "Muito bem Sakura, agora sim q o irritou" se repreendeu, baixando o olhar e observando suas mãos, as q estavam sobre suas coxas. A luz se apagou e as sombras os cobriram, deixando somente uma débil luz prata q deslizava pela janela.

- Sakura – falou Sasuke. Sakura levantou sua cabeça e o olhou. Seus olhos estavam estranhos, ausentes. Sasuke, por sua vez, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não sabia o q fazer; o q ele queria realmente fazer era impedir q Sakura fosse a esta missão e q ficasse com ele. Mas, obviamente, Sasuke nuca ia aceitar isso, já q Sakura não era nada seu...certo? Ou seja era só uma companheira de cama... verdade? Uma kunoichi tem como parte de suas missões fazer coisas como estas... não se supõe q deveria sentir-se assim por cada missão desse tipo q se dava a garota de cabelos rosas... Sentir assim? Sentir-se como? O que era q estava sentindo?

- Sasuke-kun – o chamou Sakura, com um tom ansioso. Sasuke havia ficado calado logo depois de chama-la. Sasuke levantou seus olhos e olhou diretamente nos seus. Sakura se sentiu enrrubescer, mas não desviou o olhar. Sasuke ficou olhando essas enormes esmeraldas q o observavam com curiosidade. "Em fim... não há nada mais q fazer" um leve sorriso(ao estilo Sasuke) apareceu em seu lábios, e, fechado seus olhos caminhou em direção a Sakura. A garota estava sentada na cama olhando seu companheiro aproximar-se sorrindo como se houvesse chegado a uma solução. Definitivamente, algo não estava bem. Quando chegou a borda da cama, Sasuke abriu os olhos, com o persistente sorriso em seu lábios. Sakura se sentiu muito observada e ficou vermelhíssima.

- Sas-Sasuke-kun, o... o que foi? - gaguejou, nervosa. Se sentia como uma menina. As mãos de Sasuke se apoiaram na cama, seguidas de seu joelho direito, ao sentir o peso na cama, Sakura havia levantado o rosto para encontrar-se a milímetros do rosto de Sasuke, seus lábios se rossavam, e suas respirações se mesclavam. Ao encontrar-se assim, tão perto suas mentes se apagaram e a natureza se ergueu, reclamando o q lhe pertence. A boca de Sakura se abriu lentamente, sem q sua mente tivesse ordenado, ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos foram se fechando. Como respondendo, Sasuke começou a fazer o mesmo e se aproximou mais dos lábios dela, mas sem fazer contato, assim ambas as bocas estavam quase pregadas em um silencioso beijo. Sakura foi afastando acostando-se na cama e ele por sua parte acostando-se em cima dela. Quando a cabeça de Sakura encostou no lençol, os lábios de Sasuke fizeram contato com os dela e sua línguas, antigas amigas, se cumprimentaram. As mãos de Sasuke começaram a mover-se na direção das mãos de Sakura as agarrando com força; suas pernas abriam caminho entre as dela provocando de seus lábios um gemido q foi afogado em suas bocas. Logo, como incitado pelos gemidos de Sakura, as mãos de Sasuke começaram a subir lentamente pelos delicados braços, rossando-os; seu corpo começou a mover-se em cima do dela, começando assim a excita-la. Sua bocas se separaram e a dele começou a mover-se como por si só, por seu colo, lambendo-a e beijando-a alternadamente, enquanto os lábios dela estavam fechados e apertados, tratando de conter o grito de prazer q lutava para sair; sua mãos apertavam fortemente os lençóis e sua respiração começou a se agitar muito.

- Sas-Sasuke-_kun_ – a voz de Sakura foi quase imperceptível na ultima sílaba, já q a mão direita de Sasuke havia alcançado seu peito direito e o estava acariciando, delicadamente. Logo se aproximou de sua orelha, provocando-lhe calafrios ao sentir sua respiração

- Sangue – lhe sussurrou

- Que? – ela perguntou, abrindo um pouco seus olhos.

- Seus lábios estão com gosto de sangue... - lhe disse antes de continuar beijando seu colo. "Sangue...deve ser no momento q estava la fora, pensando" se disse Sakura, mesmo seu corpo ficou ligeiramente tenso quando Sasuke havia dito aquela palavra. "Um momento..." se alertou "Sasuke-kun é muito inteligente e observador, se foi capaz de perceber q e meu lábios haviam rastro de sangue, com certeza é capaz de ler minhas emoções através de meus olhos" pensou começando a entrar em pânico. Sasuke sentiu q o corpo de Sakura estava tenso e seus olhos começavam a abrir, perdendo assim, a vista de prazer q estava estampado em seu rosto. Ele interpretou essa reação como se ela estivesse perdendo o interesse , e ele, como o Uchiha q era, não podia permitir isso. "Que posso fazer ! Que posso fazer!" se repetia Sakura mentalmente "Que faço para q-"

- AH – foi o gemido q escapou involuntariamente de seu lábios. Havia estado tão concentrada pensando, q não havia visto q a mão livre de Sasuke agora se encontra entre as suas pernas, dando-lhe prazer a cada caricia. Seus olhos voltaram a fechar e os pensamento anteriores haviam sumido, como se estivesse no meio de uma neblina. Suas mãos se dirigiram as costas másculas de seu acompanhante, sentindo cada músculo contrair-se em cada movimento. A mão q estava em seu peito deslizou para dentro de sua blusa, para logo começar a subi-la, expondo seu corpo. O frio da noite se fez presente em seus sentidos. "dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo" e assim, movendo habilmente sua mão pelas costas de Sasuke, o tirou também de sua roupa.

Sasuke sorriu.

- Hm, travessa? – lhe preguntou, apoiando suas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça a olhando.

- Isso depende de ti – jogo Sakura. Ela também estava sorrindo sedutoramente. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha e, com o sorriso ainda em seus lábios, começou a baixar lentamente, desde seu colo até abaixo, lambendo sem cessar, saboreando cada parte de seu corpo, os calafrios voltaram e a voz de Sakura se perdeu em gemidos e palavras incoerentes. As mãos de Sasuke, ambas, haviam voltado ao trabalho inicial de acariciar seus peitos, levando a kunoichi de cabelos rosas a loucura. No momento em que chegou ao local entre suas pernas, suas hábeis mãos baixaram e a desprenderam do restante da roupa. Sasuke, quem estava ajoelhado no hão observou por um instante o rosto de Sakura; estava com os olhos fechados, os lábios abertos tratando de capturar por mais tempo o ar q facilmente escapava de seus pulmões, sua bochechas estavam vermelhas e as mãos fortemente se agarravam aos lençóis, então se aproximou.

- Kya! Sasuke0kun! - gritou Sakura, a quem o prazer já lhe tirava a compostura. Suas costas se arquearam e suas mãos quase rasgam os lençóis; sua cabeça se move de um lado a outro, como tratando de negar a existência de um tão grande prazer. Realmente ele sabia o que fazia. Logo como um minuto, q a Sakura pareceu um segundo, ele começou a lamber acima, separando-se de seu templo do prazer, até encontrar-se com seus olhos os quais estavam fechados e, lentamente, foram se abrindo. Esmeralda encontrou ao ônix. Mas, já seus movimentos não estavam controlados pela consciência, si não pelo instinto, e o instinto lhe pedia mais, mais. Assim q agilmente agarrou Sasuke pelos ombros e o jogou na cama; logo se sentou em cima dele, como reclamando-o. Seus olhos estavam semi-abertos, sua expressão totalmente rendida ao prazer. Sasuke a olhava tento. "Que lhe acontece..." se perguntou, mas seus pensamentos foram ofuscados, já q nesse mesmo instante foi ele q viu ela baixar rapidamente e morde-lo no pescoço, deixando as marcas. Sasuke fez uma cara de dor, mas imediatamente se esqueceu, já q a mão esquerda de Sakura havia começado a acariciar sua parte mais sensível. Sua respiração começou a ficar cada vez mais difícil e seus olhos começaram a fechar, o rubor aparecendo timidamente em sua bochechas(Kawai). Quando Sakura sentiu q o corpo de Sasuke havia tido reações o suficiente, resolveu q era justo de devolver-lhe o favor, assim q agilmente deslizou pela cama até ficar de joelho no chão e com uma habilidade q nada ficava devendo a Sasuke, o desprendeu de sua roupa. Realmente Sasuke havia respondido muito bem, e ostentava frete a ela toda sua glória. Mas ele estava um pouco incomodo, já q eles nunca haviam feito isso e na verdade, a ele não agradava muito a ideia de estar expondo sua partes nobres a vista direta. Mas, no momento em q ela o pegou, todas suas defesas se apagaram.

- AH! Nnn! HAA! - foi a única coisa q pode dizer, já q não estava preparado para o q sentiu; nuca nada do q havia vivido, havia sido tão intenso para ele como isto. Suas mãos agarraram aos lençóis como se sua vida dependesse dele, sua respiração perdeu todo o controle, seus olhos se fecharam com muita força e seus lábios se abriram completamente. Agora sim podia entender a Sakura. Mas tão rápido como começou foi q terminou e agora tinha uma Sakura sentada ao seu lado olhando-o com desejo, e algo mas q não soube o q era. Agilmente se reincorporou e pegou os lábios de Sakura com seu próprios, forçando-a a deitar-se. Sua mão direita se deslizou até sua coxa esquerda e ali ficou, como uma mariposa(o q q isso tem a ver?????), enquanto q sua outra mão se deslizava por de baixo do colo de Sakura, a abraçando. As mãos dela se pousaram em em suas costas, a qual arranhava sem piedade, quando ele entrou nela.

- Hmmmm!...Haaaa...Nn! Sasuke-kun – gemeu ela. Ao escutar aquele som, aquele som desamparado, o fez sentir q ela o necessitava; q ninguém mais podia fazer o q ele estava fazendo e isso o deixou louco. Começou a mover-se forma q ela o sentisse completamente, q seus sentidos fosse só inundados por ele. Seus corpos, estavam unidos, sincronizados, o prazer lhes nublava a razão como uma nevoa branca. Mas, mesmo seus corpos estando ao uni sono, suas mentes não. "Assim q esta é a única forma com a qual posso obter o Sasuke-kun" se dizia a kunoichi; mesmo seu corpo mostrando nada mais q prazer e agrado, sua mente estava triste e seu coração estava se quebrando "Oh não..." pensou "vou chorar! Não pode ser!" com efeito estava começando a sentir um ardor em seu olhos e sua garganta estava apertando "Kuso! Não vou poder seguir com esta mascara de felicidade!...MASCARA".

E a viu.

- Sasuke-kun – o chamou, sussurrando. Ele se deteve e ficou olhando-a – o q acontece é q eu gostaria de provar algo diferente, novo... - lhe disse. Ele se levantou e se sentou na cama.

- Que coisa? - lhe perguntou, intrigado. Seus corpos suados brilhavam como se as estrelas estivassem coladas neles. Sakura se levantou e agarrou as mascaras AMBU q estavam jogadas no solo. Quando chegou ao lado de Sasuke lhe entregou a mascara.

- Toma – lhe disse, enquanto colocava a sua. Sasuke ficou olhando a mascara.

- Quer q eu a coloque? - lhe perguntou, incrédulo(putz, ateh eu tou, eita criatividade). Ela assentiu. "Definitivamente há algo estranho com ela" se dizia, ao tempo q colocava a mascara no rosto. Logo, Sakura tomou sua mão direita a de Sasuke e se virou, dando-lhe as costas, se levantou na cama ficando de joelhos, olhando por cima do ombro e por detrás de sua mascara, como esperando algo.

Logo, ele entendeu.

Levantando-se em seus joelhos tomou com suas mãos as cadeiras de Sakura e se empurrou dentro dela, provocando um gemido baixo e prolongado; o braço esquerdo de Sakura se deslizou para atrás da cabeça de Sasuke, segurando-se. Nesta pose era mais fácil, para Sasuke, já q podia por menos força para manter o equilíbrio e assim podia concentrar-se mais no prazer. Mas o pedido de Sakura o intrigava, mas decidiu afastar esses pensamentos por um momento de sua cabeça e só entregar-se.

- Hmmm Sakura... - sussurrou Sasuke em uma voz suave. A mão tinha sobre a dele se apertou e logo se soltou, igual a q tinha detrás de sua cabeça e suas mão foram parar na cama. Com certeza Sasuke sabia faze-lo, não importava a pose em se encontravam. Agora, ele estava começando a se debruçar na suas costas, fazendo-a se encurvar e soltar gemidos. Os dedos dos pés se apegavam aos lençóis fortemente igual aos dedos de suas mãos(A/N ou seja agora estava de quatro). De repente, Sasuke golpeou um local dentro dela q a fez soltar um sonoro gemido e perder a força em seus braços, terminando com seu peito rosto e braços, jogados na cama; seus dedos, fortemente agarrados no lençol. Sasuke liberou as cadeiras de Sakura, e se deitou em cima dela, cobrindo as delicadas costas com seu corpo e agarrando as finas mãos com as suas. Sakura podia sentir a boca de Sasuke perto de sua nuca, mas sua respiração estava ausente graças a mascara, assim q só sentia o frio da cerâmica no pescoço, e o cansaço do seu corpo em suas costas.

Sas-suke-k-kun...Nnnnn – gemia Sakura, a medida q o clímax se aproximava como um predador se aproxima de sua presa. Ele também o sentia, seu corpo começava a distender. Ambos os corpos se conheciam tão bem q a coordenação era algo automático para eles. O ritmo começou a acelerar, igual as suas respirações até o ponto em q estas perderam o ritmo. Ele sentiu a familiar fraqueza em seu ventre e sussurrou ao ouvido de sua companheira.

- Eu-Nnnn vo-vou! - tentou falar claramente, mas seu corpo não permitia.

- Eu-Haaa também – lhe respondeu em um gemido muito audível.

Logo após, seu corpo se contraiu ao sentir o orgasmo golpear seus sentidos, seguida por seu companheiro, o qual, ao sentir as contrações de seu corpo, havia alcançado seu próprio céu. Ela sentiu a essência dele e, exausta se jogou na cama. Com um ultimo "Haaaaa" Sasuke desabou em cima de suas costas, cobrindo-a completamente. Estiveram assim por uns momentos, desfrutando o momento passado, alargando-o. A lua os observava, banhando-os de luz. Quando Sasuke se levantou, se sentou na cama e tirou a mascara. Observou sua companheira, a qual continuava deitada na cama. Graças a mascara não podia ver seu rosto, mas se perguntava se estaria saboreando o orgasmo passado como sempre fazia... Em fim, se levantou e foi tomar uma ducha. O frio solo foi uma cruel recepção, mas uma vez no banheiro, a água quente da chuveiro lhe reconfortou. Se sentia inquieto, por que, por que? Por que queria ver o rosto de Sakura? O que era aquela coisa q faltava? E logo, recordou seus olhos... esses olhos tristes, cheio de um sentimento q ele não podia descrever. Ele necessitava ver esse olhos, esse sentimento estranho, essa coisa q o reconfortava... A mente analítica de Sasuke trabalhou rapidamente, ante a verdade: Sakura ao colocar a mascara estava evitando q Sasuke visse esse sentimento, mas o que era?...

- Masaka…

Era, amor.

* * *

Sakura, ao escutar Sasuke entrar no banheiro, se levantou cautelosamente e quando escutou o ruido da água cair, tirou a máscara. Grandes lágrimas, enormes como a lua, brilhavam em seu rosto e um doce e triste sorriso aparecia em seus lábios.

* * *

"Não pode ser...mas se supõe q não haveria amor entre nós" se repetia, por sua vez aplicava furiosos golpes na parede "por que, por que! Outra vez Sakura tinha q se apaixonar por mim...por que! A parede já estava trincando-se e seus punhos estavam começando a sangrar. E logo se deteve em meio golpe "Mas...agora q estou pensando...eu preciso ver seus olhos...esse sentimento q faz me sentir muito bem" seu braço caiu ao lado. Lembrou o sentimento estranho q o invadiu quando anunciaram a missão de Sakura sua missão e q o havia incomodado tanto tempo. Agora sabia o q era. 

Ciúmes.

Se aturdiu ao pensar-lo, seus sentidos receberam o mesmo golpe como se o houvessem feito com um garrote(tradução logo abaixo com uma peq história de humor). "Merda!" pensou Sasuke "Não pode ser... e contudo..." O silêncio lhe invadiu a cabeça "Me apaixonei por Sakura?" se perguntou, horrorizado. Agarrando a toalha rapidamente, se secou e a enrolou na cintura, abrindo a porta d banheiro.

E ninguém mais estava no local.

** (hum como garrote, procura no dicionário on-line garrote garrote, ooooohhhh pega uma cadeira vai em direção ao portão e sai pela rua, atravessa a cidade e vai em direção a Biblioteca Municipal, arroba a porta, entra, pega a cadeira põe no chão e sobe em cima, olha na prateleira e agarra um enorme livro todo empoeirado, assopra, quase tendo um ataque de espirros em seguida, e procura, -garrancho, garrar, garridice, garrido...akiii G-A-R-R-O-T-E bezerro de 2 a 4 anos...pau curto com o qual se aperta a corda que estrangula condenados... torniquete...antigo instrumento de tortura...etc – suspira, aliviada e percebe q o alarme da biblioteca disparou – IÓ IÓ IÓ IÓ(sirene da polícia) – pega a cadeira e sai correndo, entra pela porta da cozinha e sai pela porta dos fundo, naum antes de pegar um biscoito, volta para casa e termina a traduçaum, o q mais se encaixa ao texto eh: antigo objeto de tortura!!!XP)**

**Agora q Sasuke já sabe o que sente, será q ele irá fazer algo?**

**Como será esse cara pra quem Sakura irá trabalhar?**

**Gostou, quer o próximo o mais rápido possível???**

**SE SIM, DEIXE UMA REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ja ne...**


	4. Verdades

**Hola minna-san -entra com escudo protetor para evitar kunais e shurikens**

**Gomen pra todos que estavam acompanhado essa fic, finalmente eu percebi que tava demorando(principalmente pelo comentário da HarunoN - arigatou)**

**Arigatou a todos que deixaram review, eu realmenta adoro as reviews!!!**

**Putz nem deu pra fazer uma revisão entaum naum estranhem coisas sem nexo e me avisem pela review!!! **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA QUE EU NÃO DEMORE TANTO PRA POSTAR NA PRÓXIMA!!!!  
**

_**Cap 4. Verdades** _

O vento gelado e silencioso da noite, entrou no quarto de Sakura, quando esta abriu as janelas. Parecia q o mundo era um com o coração de Sakura, as nuvens haviam obstruído a a luz prateada da lua, dando-lhes um brilho misterioso. Tudo estava quieto, morto. Sakura entrou em seu quarto com um gracioso salto, sem ruido. Havia fugido o mais rápido q suas pernas lhe permitiram da casa de Sasuke, sem entender bem o porque. Ou sim? As lágrimas secas em seus olhos a delatavam, se jogou de costas na cama, as rosadas madeixas voando sobre seu rosto e caindo desordenadas sobre a cama. O calor do corpo de Sasuke continuava estampado no seu e sua essência no seu ventre.

Olhou instintivamente a hora no relógio q estava na cômoda. Eram 10:35 p.m. "Nossa, esta foi a visita mais curta q já fiz a Sasuke-kun" refletiu Sakura. _"E a mais caliente..." _completou uma voz na sua cabeça "hmm, bem vinda, já estava sentindo saudades dos seus importantes comentários" se criticou ironicamente, _Então tratarei de não me ausentar na próxima, não sabia q estava tão perdida sem mim, _Sakura girou sua cabeça descansando sua bochecha direita na cama "Já q você diz...".Sua inner se inquietou _Que acontece Sakura? _Lhe perguntou diretamente. Sakura mordeu ligeiramente o lábio. "Tinha razão...já não posso seguir me enganando...quis acreditar q só buscava Sasuke-kun por seu corpo e por nada mais" sorriu "ja q a noite q passamos na casa da Ino foi incrível..." seu sorriso se apagou "mas me dei conta q não tenho o coração tão frio..."suspirou fortemente e se sentou na borda da cama, suas mão apoiadas nos joelhos "Talvez deva esquecer de tudo isso... e de Sasuke-kun...pelo bem de ambos".

Houve um momento de silêncio, S_akura, eu e você somos uma só... somos a mesma pessoa por isso eu também sim o q sente...por isso te disse q parasse com essa história antes q te fizesse mais mal...mas você estaava tão decidida...por isso me calei...as vezes deve cair para entender... _um triste sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Sakura "E q queda... Sasuke-kun nunca se apaixonaria por mim..." dito isso, trocou de roupa e se acostou "Afinal, amanhã tenho uma missão para fazer...e evitarei o Sasuke-kun de qualquer forma...", dito isso, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Sasuke olhava pela janela aberta os telhados que reluziam em baixo da luz da lua. Lhes dava um aspecto solitário e espectral(perai q q eh issu – vai abrir o super dicionário – tah aqui espectral aparência fugidia de alguma coisa... ham FUGIDIA que eh issu??? - ainda com o dicionário – fugidio 1.acostumado a fugir 2.fugitivo 3.fugaz, efêmero 4. Arisco, esquivo... Ham melhorou um poko). "Sakura..." se repetia mentalmente. Mais longe de estar irritado porque ela saiu sem dizer uma palavra, estava furioso consigo mesmo. "Sou um estupido!" se dizia muito enojado, dirigindo-se até sua cama logo depois de fechar a janela, ao mesmo tempo que umas nuvens escuras cobriam a lua "o que estava pensando, eu sabia o que ela sentia por mim... e ainda assim, e ainda assim!" golpeou sua almofada; sentia respulsão por sua atitude. "Tinha a esperança de que ela ouvesse esquecido, que o tempo lhe tivesse feito esquecer-me..." apertou com mais força seus punhos, fez igual com sua boca e olhos "...pero de novo, de novo a feri!" se senotu na borda da cama desfeita, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos no rosto, tratando de conter a escuridão e a culpa fora de sua mente, mesmo sabendo que era uma batalha perdida.

O expert em amores, que não sabia o que era amor; ou melhor dizendo, não queria saber o que era amor. Por culpa desse sentimento tão efêmero(dicionário -again- efêmero passageiro), ele havia jurado matar, viu cair seus entes queridos, viu a muitos se sacrificarem pelos amados, e ele não queria sofrer novamente por causa disso chamado amor. Não valia a pena; e no entanto, nem sempre o que você quer é o que você consegue, já que o coração não obedece ordens, e neste havia escrito com fogo um nome: Sakura. "Amanhã terei que falar com Sakura" se disse, enquanto se levantava para arrumar sua cama. Feito isso, se deitou, e as ultimas palavras que vieram a sua mente foram "...e lhe direi tudo".

O sol abriu seus olhos e saldou a Konoha com seus raios dourados, um dos quais acariciou a certa bochecha de uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados, a qual, por certo, não ficou muito feliz po isso. Com um muxoxo virou-se escapando do sol.

-Uaaaa!- foi o grito que anunciou dia para os vizinhos de Sakura.

PAF!

- Ite!- se lamentava, alizando o golpeado traseiro. Ao escapar do sol, se havia escapado também de sua cama, despertando de uma maneira pouco ortodoxa. Se levantou do solo bocejando e, dirigida mas pela rotina do que por sua própria vontade, se foi ao banheiro.

- Sakura esta acordada? – se ouviu uma delicada voz feminina que vinha da cozinha no primeiro andar. Sua mãe.

- Haai Okaa-san – dice Sakura, meio acordada meio dormindo. "Como se alguém pudesse dormir depois desse golpe" se dice. A rotina estava prescrita: Banheiro, ducha, roupa, café da manhã e escovar os dentes. A água quente do chuveiro a despertou por completo, enviando-a ao mundo dos acordados de uma só vez. A água caia sobre seu corpo como milhares de lágrimas "levando os rastros do corpo de Sasuke-kun..." pensou, seus olhos fechando-se. _Shannaro! Não de novo, embre-se de sua decisão!! já não pense mas em Sasuke-kun!_ a repreendeu com ênfase sua Inner "Hai hai! Gomen nasai" se desculpou mentalmente, com uma gota na cabeça, sua própria consciência controlando-a? Definitivamente estava ficando louca. Mas, a verdade era que se sentia mas aliviada, Naruto lhe havia ensinado a nunca faltar com a sua palavra, e as palavras ditas ontem, haviam sido uma promessa. Logo, como movida por novas energias, deixou que a água limpa-se as lagrimas do dia anterior; sentiu como se a água levasse tudo; a pena, a dor, junto com as lembranças do corpo de Sasuke na sua pele. Ao sair do chuveiro, sentia como si una enorme e repugnante pele tivesse caído, deixando livre um belo e novo corpo. "Muito bem! Tenho que fazer uma missão!" se dico animadamente, enquanto se vestia _Shannaro!_ Gritou com força sua Inner, em sua cabeça.

Dois belos olhos cor de onix se abriram ao unissono. Pouco a pouco a mente do charmoso jovem de pele cor nácar, começou a despertar. Se sentou na cama, ainda sonolento e olhou a janela. Um belo e ensolarado dia lhe sorriu. "Yosh, heje tenho algo importante pra fazer" se disse, enquanto seus pés faziam contato com a acolchoada e fofa tstura de suas negras pantufas, levantando-se e dirigindo-se até o banheiro para tomar banho. Ao chegar a este, abriu o chuveiro e tirou as roupas. Ao olhar-se no espelho, lhe devolveu o olhar um jovem com olhar mudado; uma intensa sensação, como uma pequena esplosão em seu peito, desviou seus sentidos, ao momento em que seu olhar se pousou em uma pequena marca de dentes, que estava na curva entre seu pescoço e seu ombro.

- Sakura...- se disse, enquanto em seus lábios aparecia um pequeno sorriso e pousava sua mão direita na pequena marca, a acariciando.

* * *

- Atchiiinn! - espirrou Sakura – Naani? Alguém deve estar falando de mim – disse, enquanto apressava o passo. Se dirigia até o escritório de Tsunade, para as ultimas instruções de sua missão. O dia estava ensolarado e quente, uma leve brisa soprava, apenas o suficientemente forte para mover seus cabelos. Ia vestida com seu traje chinês negro, com um dragão prateado bordado na parte inferior direita; fez dois coques no cabelo, como os de Tenten e somente as luvas de jounin cobriam suas mãos, com as típicas sandálias ninjas em seus pés. Ao chegar a entrada do prédio da hokage, respirou profundamente entrando em seguida. Drento, entre os papéis de Tsunade reinava o mesmo caos de sempre, ela sentada como sempre na cadeira de hokage, mas, além dela haviam 3 pessoas. Naruto, kakashie... Sasuke, todos vestidos de ANBU, as máscaras em seus rostos. Os 3 homens ficaram em silêncio contemplando-a. Realmente Sakura havia se transformado em uma linda mulher. 

- Sakura – a chamou Tsunade. Sakura deixou de observar seus companheiros com uma expressão de confusão e rubor em suas bochechas, e pretou toda a atenção na Hokage. Os ANBU também a olharam, com exceção de um, que continuou olhando a kunoichi. Sasuke. Após uns segundos, que para Sakuram pareceram uma eternidade, ele também olhou Tsunade. "Sasuke-kun estava me olhando... o estará pensando?" se perguntava, enquanto Tsunade estava falando, já havia perdido metade do que ela havia dito.

-...así que espero que no tengas problemas, es muy fácil llegar y los guardias no te atacarán puesto que ya saben quien eres. Espero un reporte de la misión lo mas antes posible– terminó, Tsunade.

-...assim espero que não tenha problemas, é muito fácil chegar e os guardas não te atacaram afinal já sabem quem é. Espero um relatório da missão o mais rápido possíve – finalizou Tsunadel

- Eh...- disse Sakura distraída – claro Tsunade-shishou!

A sombrancelha direita de Tsunade se levantou no mais puro ato de incredulidade.

- Sakura, escutaste tudo o que eu disse? – lhe preguntou, duvidosa.

- Obvio, Tsunade-shishou – a rápida mente de Sakura trabalhando para arranjar uma desculpa - mas eh...não sei como chegar a este lugar, poderia me dar algumas indicações?.

Muito bem, não a havia escutado. Tsunade fechou seus olhos, exasperada. Suspirando, falou uma vez mais:

- Para chegar ao hotel Rakuen deve ir até a academia e depois tomar a rua que se encontra a direita, seguindo, enfim – a olhou nos olhos– entendeu?

- Hai! – disse Sakura, com forza. Claro que ela sabia onde ficava esse hotel, era o mas caro de Konoha. Depois virou-se e saiu do escritório, fichando a porta atrás de si.

- Como lhes estava dizendo – retomou Tsunade, falando aos 3 ANBU que tinha a sua frente – no quero que tirem os olhos de cima de Sakura, tenho um msl pressentimento sobre essa missão, como se estivessem nos escondendo algo...- disse, contemplando o espaço vazio que tinha a frente de seus olhos.

- Claro que sim, Tsunade-obaachan – disse Naruto animadamente, levantando seus punhos em uma atitude de emoção – no permitirei que nada aconteça a Sakura-chan! Yakusoku no da-ttebayo!- assegurou, com um sorriso colgate. Os lábios de Tsunade se curvaram em um leve sorriso; Naruto e sua inesgotável energia

- Bom, espero um relatório da missão o mais rápido possível – disse Tsunade, para despacha-los.

- Hai! – responderam os 3, ao unísono, depois do qual desapareceram em nuvens de fumaça.

- Kawaii! - Sakura se surpreendeu com a beleza do edifício que tinha a sua frente. A verdade, não lembrava que era tão grande. Tinha pelo menos 14 andares e uma bonita e grande fonte no centro de um amplo e verde jardim, muito bem cuidado. Várias luxuosas carruagens puxadas por magníficos cavalos, que esperavam seus amos em baixo de um sol abrasador da manhã. A medida que se aproximava da entrada pode ver, para o seu agrado, formosas cerejeiras cobertas por flores, um de cada lado da entrada. Parou uns instantes para desfrutar da doce e suave essência que emanava das petalas. As mesmas, dançando acompanhadas pelo vento, pousaram em seus cabelos. Um riso alegre escapou dos lábios de Sakura "Sou uma flor de cerejeira" pensou, alegremente. Depois entrou no edifício, totalmente desatenta ao olhos cor de jade que a observavam do 7º andar.

* * *

Yakusoku: promessa. Naruto prometeu a Tsunade q protegeria Sakura. 

Dattebayo: é uma palavra sem significado que Naruto adiciona ao final de suas frases.

* * *

**deixe review!**

**QUER ME XINGAR POR SER TAUM LERDA?**

**deixe review!!**

**QUER DIZER QUE A TRADUÇÃO TÁ UM LIXO??**

**deixe review!!!**

**QUER Q O PRÓXIMO SAIA MAIS RÁPIDO???**

**deixe review!!!! **

** QUER DIZER PRA KizakitsuneCONTINUAR LOGO A FIC????**

**deixe review!!!!!**

**QUER ME FAZER PARA COM ESSAS PERGUNTAS IDIOTAS?????**

**deixe review!!!!!**

* * *

**Ja ne...?????**


End file.
